combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
ParaFAL
Statistics After Reboot= |-| Before Reboot= |-| ACE= The ParaFAL is a 2-Star Silver Grade NX Standard Assault Rifle released on the Black Friday 2011 Event. Overview The damage will cause this weapon to be a 4 hit kill,but it does have some noticeable damage dropoff at longer ranges,as it will drop off to a 5 hit kill sooner then most assault rifles. It will continue to be a 5 hit kill until it hits its maximum range,where it will cease to hit its target at all. The rate of fire is average for an assault rifle. It does not fire fast,but it is still no slouch,allowing the weapon to be competitive if caught off guard at close range. It's moderate rate of fire also allows it to perform quite well at longer ranges,as it is not fast enough to throw the weapon off target. It has a very tight spread,making the weapon more accurate then most assault rifles. Standing still,the crosshair is a bulls-eye,and it will bloom slower then most assault rifles,allowing the weapon to fire longer bursts before becoming inaccurate. The maximum spread is the same as the other assault rifles,making close range spraying viable. The recoil will cause the weapon to kick up for the first 6 shots,then it will drift left and right,alternating between the two every 2 shots after the inital. This consistent recoil makes the gun very good for tap-firing or short controlled bursts at long range,but it also allows the weapon to be sprayable at medium ranges,as the recoil will kick back onto target more often then not. As a battle rifle, this weapon deals mostly moderate damage. It also features an average fire rate and low recoil, making it somewhat similiar to the M416. However, unlike the M416, it suffers at longer ranges where its damage will drop off to a weak 4-5 shot kill and where its accuracy is of questionable reliability. While most good assault rifles tend to be low to mid 80s in accuracy, this gun is in the high 70s, making it much less effective than other assault rifles in a longer range fight. As such, the ParaFAL is suited for close to medium ranges where its high fire rate, excellent portability for an assault rifle and damage can overwhelm most targets. Its recoil patterns are similar to the M416 CQB, making it a good weapon for spray-and-pray tactics. Variants Events *It was featured on the One Day Sales (2/1/13) where it was sold for 12,450 NX for Permanent duration. Trivia *This gun was once extremely small in first person view. However, it now shows the correct size model in first person view as of Belly of the Beast update. *This gun has the lowest Accuracy for an Assault Rifle in the game. Media ParaFAL Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the ParaFAL. ParaFAL Fire.gif|The firing animation of the ParaFAL. ParaFAL Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the ParaFAL. ParaFAL Sprint.gif|The spring animation of the ParaFAL. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:2011 Category:CASH Category:CASH Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common